Bloody Roar II: I'll Be Your Everything
by Tiger5913
Summary: A wildfire spread of a rumor ignites a fight between Kenji and Uriko, and sends her into the arms of a person that they both thought was their friend...


8/30/01

8/30/01

Disclaimer: the characters in this fic such as Uriko, Kenji, etc. belong to Hudson Soft; Greco Tylon belongs to one of my best friends Alica Tylon.

Dedication: God, my parents, my 'brothers', Hudson for creating Bloody Roar I-IV and giving me a really good reason to write this story, and my readers, especially LazzyQ, Alica Tylon, Deoku, VGuyver, StarryPeach, AKA, Brad Crawford, Felicia, The Raptor Chic, Alexandra Riot, Arashi, Flyby, and Niteflite.

Special dedication to ~ Alica Tylon for letting me use one of her characters; this one's for you, sis! =)

****

Bloody Roar II: I'll Be Your Everything

__

You can call me when you want me, if you need a friend you got me

I'll be your everything, fulfill your every dream

We can do it automatic, I can freak you with my gadget

"Is it true…?" The expression on her face was doubtful, but unyielding as she threw her question at him. "Did you really tell… those other guys… that we…"

"What??" He peered at her in surprise, his eyes narrowing. "You're gonna believe that hormone-crazed jerk? He's just lying because he's trying to break us up!"

She looked less hostile, yet her voice remained cool and quietly demanding. "Now why would he wanna do something like that? He's our friend! Besides, he doesn't have anything to gain from… from spreading those kinds of rumors!"

An eyebrow immediately quirked at her remark; "…And you think I do?"

"You… you could raise your reputation status…" the words came out hesitant and albeit shaky.

__

I'll be your everything, you'll see I'm everything you want and more

I knew the moment that we met

I had to be inside of you, someone you won't forget

"My-!" He shook his head in slight disbelief. "I could care less about my worthless reputation at school," the teenager told her heatedly, inhaling and exhaling a long, relaxing breath. "I care about," _And love_, he thought silently to himself, "**you**, not what our other schoolmates think about me, and the relationship that you and I have."

Appearing torn between trusting in her boyfriend, or the many other guys that went to her school, she glanced at him helplessly and replied, "Greco said-"

"Forget what he said!" Her companion countered firmly. "Like I told you earlier, he's just trying to break us up since he has some crazy obsession with you, and detests me because he believes that I'm the only thing preventing him from going out with you."

__

So don't say I'm like the other few

No matter what is going down, you'll find me next to you

Girl, I'll be your superman, I'll do what no one can 

Her gaze wandered nervously around the campus, flying upon the thin pine trees, which circled the scenery, coupled with the long stretch of grassy earth that stretched throughout the area. Among the green strands stuck out tall stems with delicate leaves aligning the slim sides, and atop the stature, soft petals of various color joining together to form the flower's shape. Groups of students scampered all over the quad, running to join their friends a few minutes post the ringing of the bell that announced the end of the current school day.

She adverted her attention back to him. "I don't know what to believe-! I mean, you really can't blame me for wanting to trust one of my friends, and not to mention what the other guys have been snickering, about you publicly announcing…that…in the locker room right after gym…"

__

You'll find that I'm the everything that you need

Deep down inside of you  


No matter what you do

An agitated scowl clouded over his face. "And they all conveniently happen to be the same immature idiots that lust you in secret. Even though you don't flaunt it, you _are_ one of the most popular girls in our school, and I know a rather wide bunch of guys that would kil-beat me up to claim my position."

"Your position?" The female youth became visibly suspicious. "Of being my boyfriend? Why? There's other girls here; it's not like I'm the last one on this planet!"

He shrugged. "Maybe not, but there's also only one of you. You're very…" he shifted his eyes, a bit timid, "…Special, and they know that as well as I do. That's why."

__

  


You'll see I'm everything you want and more   
You can call me when you want me, if you need a friend you got me  
I'll be your everything, fulfill your every dream

"…No," she defied. "That's… that just can't be true-"

"Hey sweetie!" A passerby riding a bike yelled out to her with a saucy wink, then grinned impishly at her beau. "Woo! Score one for Ohgami, and what a fine catch you got!"

"…" The sophomore growled lowly and bent down, picking up a medium-sized stone from the ground. Without hesitation, he flung it at the other student with grace and ease, hitting his victim directly on the side of his head. A curse was shouted from him, but the thrower merely glowered, then looked back at his girlfriend; "I have never implied anything like that between us-"

__

We can do it automatic, I can freak you with my gadget  
I'll be your everything, You'll see I'm everything you want and more  
No sweat, when the claw is on his way,

"I just don't know anymore-!" She bit her lip in frustration. "See what just happened? I had to put up with this for the last week! It's really annoying to have to hear other guys say those kind of things while you're walking around to go to class, don't you think??"

"Urgh…!" he ran a hand through his dark blue bangs. "I know, I know! But I just don't get why people would actually think that you and I sle-"

The brown-haired girl stepped foreword and clamped a hand over his mouth. "Don't say it out here! How did this whole mess start is what I want to find out! Do you have any idea??"

Backing away from her palm, he glanced silently to the side, remembering the times after gym the previous week before. A few of his male classmates, with him and his significant other's mutual friend, Greco Tylon amidst the crowd, had gathered around him as he was tying the shoelaces of his sneakers. He looked up at them, a bit baffled, and questioned, "…Yes?"

__

Don't worry 'bout him catching you, don't even be afraid  
Some how some way, I'll find out what's the deal  
And I'll be there to rescue you, you'll see that I'm for real

One of the guys gave him a punch on his arm and grinned slyly. "You lucky dog Kenny, you scored with that hot chick Nonomura, didn't ya?"

"???" He frowned in confusion. "What…? And," he gritted his teeth; "My name is Kenji, not Kenny."

"Sure, whatever!" the same speaker shrugged off. "So, did you??"

Kenji Ohgami straightened his posture and stood up, rising to his full height, shooting the other student a cool glare. "Did I what?"

"You know!" Another youth chimed in, shoving him half-heartedly. "Do the horizontal tango with the hottest girl in school!"

His light brown eyes widened. "What?? I've never-"

"How was she, man?? Good, right? Damn, you gotta let me know when it's over so that we can get a chance to score!"

__

Deep down inside of you  
No matter what you do  
You'll see I'm everything you want and more

The mole zoanthrope's fist flew out quicker than the blink of an eye, and stopped just short of coming into contact with the guy's jaw. "Don't you **ever** talk about her like that, you sloppy, disrespectful jackass." He turned to look at the others with a menacing glint in his irises. "Or any of you! Because if I hear about it, I'll make you all pay for hurting my girlfriend's feelings. I care about her and love her, and would never take advantage of that by publicly announcing our relationship level-"

"Hey! He just admitted it!" Greco spoke up, grinning. "Whooooo! Let's hear it for Origami!"

"Damn it, shove off!" Kenji retorted, pushing aside the leering teenagers and stalking out of the locker room just as the five-minute warning bell rang.

__

You can call me when you want me, if you need a friend you got me  
I'll be your everything, fulfill your every dream  
We can do it automatic, I can freak you with my gadget

Back in the present time, he admitted, "I do think I know how this all started," and told her the remarks and lewd comments that were made about the couple.

She froze after hearing the information. "…Why didn't you tell me this sooner…?"

"I honestly didn't think that they'd be brain-dead enough to bring that topic of conversation outside socially, Uriko." He answered. "I can't believe they harassed you-"

"I also can't believe you didn't tell me…" Uriko Nonomura interrupted softly. "I felt so confused as to why the guys were treating me the way they did, and you _knew_ the reason, but kept it a secret! And you never flat-out denied the accusations either, did you?"

__

I'll be your everything, You'll see I'm everything you want and more  
No sweat, when the claw is on his way,  
Don't worry 'bout him catching you, don't even be afraid

Her boyfriend jerked back, surprised by her tone of voice. "I told them not to ever say those things about you again, or else I'd-"

"You're almost as bad as they are!" she yelled angrily, a teardrop slipping down her cheek glistening from the sunlight. "I… I thought you loved you me…"

"I do!" he told her firmly, taking a hold of her shoulders by his hands. "You've got to believe that I'm telling you the truth, about everything!"

"I-I can't…" she whispered, retreating from him. "It's all different now…"

"…Why…?" the ninja inquired. "Why is it all different?"

"It just is!" Uriko informed. "It's just changed… I don't know what else to say…"

__

Some how some way, I'll find out what's the deal  
And I'll be there to rescue you, you'll see that I'm for real

Girl, I'll be your superman, I'll do what no one can

His eyes were filled with sadness and longing. "…Riko…"

"No…" her voice was barely audible. "I just-I just don't know…"

Her face crumbling a little, she turned around and ran down the corridors, away from her companion, wet drops streaking her face as she breezed through the walkways. Heaving a deep breath, she slowed to a halt in front of the schoolyard, and plopped down on a bench nearby, hugging her backpack to her chest in weak comfort. Her braid lifted up, due to the breeze, and curled around her waist, coming to a rest in her lap, the strands flowing slightly.

_I-I can't believe people would actually think Kenji slept with me-!_ She thought with a choked sob. _I'm still innocent in…that way… _

You'll find that I'm the everything that you need  
Deep down inside of you  
No matter what you do

Two hands were placed on her shoulder, and she jolted, whirling to face the person, "Leave me alone Kenji-!!"

"Whoa!" She realized that the voice didn't belong to her boyfriend. "Chill, Uriko, It's just me!"

"Greco…?" the Kenpo student glanced at him. "Oh, thank God, I thought you were…"  
"Kenji? Hell no," he shook his head. "I wouldn't wanna be the guy that betrayed you!"

"…Is it true…?" she inquired, choking up albeit. "Did he really say that… that we…?"

__

You'll see I'm everything you want and more  
You can call me when you want me, if you need a friend you got me  
I'll be your everything, fulfill your every dream

He nodded solemnly. "I'm sorry."

Her lower lip trembled. "Nooooo…" she buried her face into her arms and quietly sobbed.

Greco allowed his mask to slip for a split second, and a devious smile played over his expression. _Game, set, match…_ Regaining his sympathetic look, he sat down beside the distraught girl and gently slung an arm around her shoulder. "Just for the record, **I** would never do that to such a sweet person like you, Uriko…"

His only answer was her sniffles.

"So… what are you gonna do about him now…?"

__

We can do it automatic, I can freak you with my gadget  
I'll be your everything, You'll see I'm everything you want and more  
You can call me when you want me, if you need a friend you got me 

"I-I don't know…" she mumbled. "What do you think I should do…?"

"Well…" he leaned his head against hers. "If I were you, I wouldn't allow myself to be with someone that disrespected me like that…"

"…You mean, I should break up with him?" Uriko wiped her eyes with the back of her wrist._  
_"I was just saying that's what I would do," he said, grinning wickedly. "After all… if he did it once, there's nothing stopping him from doing that again, is there?"

"B-but this just doesn't seem like something he would do-!" she protested. "I…I know him, and he's never tried to deliberately hurt me for selfish reasons…"_  
  
_

I'll be your everything, fulfill your every dream  
We can do it automatic, I can freak you with my gadget  
I'll be your everything, You'll see I'm everything you want and more

"Hmmm…" her friend mused. "Just when you think you know a person, they go and stab you in the back… You know, sometimes, people just change… and not always for the better."

"I-I guess that's a possibility…" the feline zoanthrope whispered. "Oh Greco, I'm just… I just feel so confused right now…"

"Shhh, it's alright…" he murmured, wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug. "I'm here for you… And if that jerk Ohgami bothers you again, tell me, so that I can go and take care of him, okay?"

__

  
You can call me when you want me, if you need a friend you got me  
I'll be your everything, fulfill your every dream  
We can do it automatic, I can freak you with my gadget

Where did she go…?

Angrily muttering curses under his breath at the lecherous remarks that his beloved had to endure from the other male students, the fifteen-year-old trailed down the path leading to the front of the school, trying to find her. The sight that he found shocked him into stopping: another person was sitting on a bench in a too-close embrace with his kitty girl. Her back was turned so that she couldn't see him, but her partner had complete view of the dark-haired ninja, and upon seeing him, Greco smirked.

The mole zoanthrope snarled dangerously and stepped foreword, but stopped when he spied his former friend rudely flip up his middle finger at him. Then, he began stroking his free hand through the long silky strands of her waist-length brown hair that Kenji had always loved to touch, to feel, to press his warm cheek against hers in comfort. Fury rippled through his facial expression, and he resisted the urge to morph and slash his sharp claws through the other leering teenage boy.

__

I'll… I'll back off now… he thought, eyeing Greco dangerously as he slunk away into the shadowy covering of the tall trees. _I will fight if I have to, to win back the heart of the girl I love…_

  
I'll be your everything, you'll see I'm everything you want and more 

****

To Be Continued…

Author's Note: o_o Poor Kenji, huh? =( This fic is in my own separate story timeline, and occurs between Bloody Roar II: Unwanted Betrayal and Shape Of My Heart. Of course I'll be writing a sequel to this, because there's no way in hell that I'm letting Uriko and Kenji _stay_ broken up thanks to that rotten bastard Greco… Hmm, I'll bet no one ever thought that I would break those two up, huh? *weak smile* Well, this was just an experiment; I hope you readers enjoyed the story, and please leave a review…

****

With love for my fans,

Tiger5913


End file.
